kaktus
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Mereka tak lebih dari dua manusia kesepian yang berusaha untuk saling melengkapi" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.11 : Glasses**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaktus**

 **A fanfic by Matchapeach**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Seperti cinta, sesuatu yang indah pun sudah sepatutnya dijaga_

 **.**

 **.**

Senja mulai mengabur dan Yoongi masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan tanaman-tanamannya di dalam rumah kaca. Sisa pekerjaannya memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi harus tetap ia selesaikan sore ini. Yoongi pantang menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Menunda hanya akan membuat bebannya semakin bertambah. Lagi pula, Ia hanya perlu menanam bibit kaktus pada penampung dangkal yang sudah diisi tanah dan itu tidak akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama.

Yoongi mengambil bibit kaktus dari dalam wadah yang didapat dari hasil memanen polong-polong kaktus lainnya.

Bentuk biji-biji kaktus itu menarik perhatian Yoongi, terlihat begitu unik. Beberapa jenis biji berwarna hitam pekat atau terdapat bintik-bintik kemerahan yang terlihat jelas. Ada juga yang berbentuk sangat kecil dan halus, sehingga terlihat seperti pasir atau debu.

Menanam kaktus hanya perlu menebarkannya di atas tanah, tidak perlu dikubur. Hanya perlu ditutup dengan sedikit tanah yang tipis saja. Sekedar informasi, biji kaktus hanya memiliki sedikit cadangan energi. Jadi, jika di tanam terlalu dalam, mereka akan kehabisan energi sebelum mampu mencapai permukaan.

Selain itu, tanah yang digunakan harus berdaya serap tinggi, khususnya untuk kaktus gurun. Karena kaktus gurun tidak membutuhkan asupan air yang tinggi pada habitat alaminya, mereka akan rentan terhadap penyakit akar jika tanah dimana mereka ditanam menyisakan genangan air.

Hembusan napas lirih meluncur dari celah bibir Yoongi. Ia melipat kedua tangan di atas lutut dan meletakkan dagunya di sana; tak mempedulikan noda tanah pada sarung tangan yang kini mengotori celananya.

Matanya memandang ke sekeliling. Syukurlah, tanaman-tanaman di sini terlihat jauh lebih baik― _lebih hidup_ ―dibandingkan pertama kali ia dan Seokjin mulai bekerja di rumah kaca. Di mana saat itu semua tanaman tampak layu, tidak terurus, _kesepian_ dan _kurang perhatian_. Pot-pot berserakan di sana sini, bibit-bibit tanaman yang berceceran keluar dari kemasan, serta tanah di dalam beberapa penampung yang kering kerontang. _Terabaikan_.

Kadang, dalam benaknya, Yoongi bertanya-tanya. Mengapa manusia lebih senang memperhatikan hal-hal besar dan mengabaikan hal-hal kecil. Padahal, hal-hal kecil itulah yang justru lebih membutuhkan banyak perhatian.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku bukan tipe manusia yang seperti itu." Ia berbicara pada bunga-bunga serta tanaman di sekelilingnya. Hembusan angin sore yang masuk lewat celah ventilasi membuat tanaman itu bergerak-gerak pelan seolah menanggapi perkataan Yoongi. "Aku berjanji akan selalu memperhatikan dan merawat kalian semua. Kalian tidak perlu―WOAH!"

Yoongi refleks terjungkal ke samping ketika pundaknya ditepuk keras oleh seseorang, menyentak perhatiannya dari tanaman di depan sana. Ia menggenggam kepalan tangannya sendiri kuat-kuat hingga memunculkan urat-urat halus pertanda bahwa ia sedang tegang. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena detak jantungnya yang memacu tiba-tiba. Wajahnya kaku untuk beberapa saat, namun kekakuan itu perlahan luntur setelah melihat si pelaku yang kini malah tertawa keras karena berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Yoongi tak terbiasa dikagetkan seperti itu.

"Ya ampun, maaf, maaf―" Park Jimin kini berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi, masih terbahak. Di sisi lain, Yoongi yang masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, hanya mampu melayangkan tatapan kesal. "―a-aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu." Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh detik bagi Jimin agar bisa meredam tawanya. Ia berdehem keras semata untuk mengenyahkan bayangan ekspresi terkejut Yoongi yang menurutnya lucu.

Jimin berdiri, menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah tawa yang mungkin akan lolos lagi karena Yoongi semakin memberengut menatapnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan, mengaku salah sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yoongi ,"Maafkan aku, oke?" ujarnya lagi saat Yoongi menyambut uluran tangannya, dan Jimin menariknya berdiri. "Aku hanya―err… tadi kau berbicara dengan bunga." Topik segera dialihkan

Yoongi melepaskan kedua sarung tangan latexnya sebelum menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang jas lab yang sejak awal memang sudah kotor. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membawanya pulang dan mencucinya di rumah. "Mereka teman-temanku, kalau kau lupa."

"A-ah, yeah." Jimin menganguk-angguk sembari menggaruk kecil pelipisnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan lupa." Karena saat pertama kali mengenal Yoongi, Jimin sudah tahu jika pemuda itu memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luang di dalam rumah kaca bersama tanaman-tanaman dibandingkan teman-temannya.

Sementara Yoongi masih sibuk membersihkan jas lab yang ia kenakan, Jimin maju selangkah mengikis jarak, mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap pipi kanan Yoongi yang terdapat noda tanah. Yoongi mengangkat wajah dan mata mereka bertemu. Ada sorot hangat dari tatapan mata Jimin dan senyumnya yang cemerlang.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata Jimin setelah menarik tangannya kembali dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celana.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri."

"Ini sudah terlalu sore," Jimin mendongak, menatap langit dari balik dinding kaca cembung di atas sana yang semula berwarna Jingga kini sudah berubah menjadi biru dongker, lalu kembali menatap Yoongi. "Seandainya saja aku tidak ke sini, aku yakin kau akan terus mengurusi tanaman-tanaman itu hingga larut malam."

Yoongi berjongkok lagi untuk merapikan benda dan bahan pendukung yang tadi digunakannya untuk menanam. Tanpa harus diminta, Jimin sudah lebih dulu membantunya. " Awalnya. Tapi tidak jadi. Aku berniat langsung pulang setelah menanam bibit kaktus ini." Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju ke bagian lain rumah kaca; ke tempat di mana seharusnya benda-benda ini diletakkan.

Tak lama, Jimin menyusul dan berjalan di sampingnya. Ia membawa satu jerigen berisi pupuk cair organik di tangan kiri, sebuah ember yang penuh dengan tanah di tangan kanan, dan sebuah sekop yang ia apit di ketiak kanan. Yoongi tertawa jahat dalam hati karena Jimin ia limpahkan barang-barang dengan beban yang berat, sementara dirinya hanya menenteng plastik kecil berisi sisa polong biji kaktus, dan sebuah ember kecil berisi _trowel, rachet dan sprayer_. Tapi seperti biasa, Jimin tidak pernah keberatan ketika membantunya.

"Tumben sendirian," Jimin mulai basa-basi, ia tidak terlalu suka suasana sepi dan sunyi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi. "Ke mana partnermu yang manis itu?"

Dan ketika tatapan mematikan Yoongi layangkan, Jimin buru-buru mengoreksi. "Maksudku, Kim Jinseok―"

"Kim Seokjin. Ada perlu apa dengannya?" Suaranya jelas terdengar tidak suka. Yoongi tahu Seokjn manis dan yang lain pun mengakuinya. Tapi ketika mendengar Jimin yang memujinya seperti itu, telinganya terasa sakit. Ah, bukan telinganya, tapi hatinya!

Lagi pula, siapa orang yang suka mendengar kekasihnya memuji orang lain secara terang-terangan. Rasanya sama seperti berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan pada jam 12 siang ketika musim panas.

 _Terbakar_.

Seulas senyum jahil muncul di bibir Jimin, Yoongi bisa melihatnya. Argh! Bocah tengik itu pasti merasa besar kepala sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya, yang tentu saja segera disusul oleh Jimin.

"Aku tidak ada perlu apa-apa dengannya, _Hyung_. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Pakai manis segala," gerutuan kecil itu tentunya terdengar jelas oleh Jimin.

"Dia memang manis, _kan_? Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lagi pula dia sudah punya pacar."

Suara tawa Jimin meluncur bebas, disertai _gummy smile_ yang selalu memikat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi Yoongi tidak akan mengakui secara terang-terangan, takut Jimin semakin besar kepala.

Selain wajah terkejut Yoongi, raut wajahnya ketika cemburu adalah yang paling lucu. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang membawa jerigen dan ember di tangannya, sudah pasti Jimin akan merangkul pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu, dan kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu." Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi, bersiap untuk menggodanya. "Bagiku, kau yang paling manis kok, Suga―ADUH!" Satu tendangan mengenai tungkai kaki kiri Jimin sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jerigen dan ember sontak terlepas dari genggaman tangan, dan sekop terjatuh menghantam lantai menghasilkan bunyi riuh yang menggema bersama suara keluhan dan protesan Jimin.

" _Hyung_! Kau tega sekali padaku."

"Rasakan! Gombal terus, cih." Gerutu Yoongi sambil terus melangkah, mengabaikan suara berisik Jimin yang terus memanggilnya. Tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Jimin sama sekali.

"Aku tidak sedang gombal, aku memujimu. Hey, _Hyung_! Cepat kembali ke sini, bantu aku― aish! Tanahnya berceceran."

"Bereskan sendiri, itu tanggung jawabmu."

"Min Yoongi, tunggu saja pembalasanku."

Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Siapa yang tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia merasa malu setiap kali Jimin memujinya seperti itu.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya tentang _pembalasan_ dengan menahan Yoongi bersamanya; menyeret pemuda itu ke berbagai macam tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi sejak beberapa hari lalu. Jimin terlalu malas pergi sendiri. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun memiliki jadwal kegiatan masing-masing. Jadi, momen di mana dirinya pergi bersama Yoongi seperti ini adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang Jimin nantikan. Meskipun ia harus memutar otak terlebih dahulu agar Yoongi menyetujuinya.

Semua tawaran, bujuk serta rayu yang Jimin layangkan tetap saja Yoongi tolak dengan alasan, buang-buang waktu, lagi pula aku malas, aku tidak butuh itu aku bisa beli sendiri, lebih baik aku tidur di rumah―ditambah dengan raut wajah yang tak menunjukkan minat sama sekali.

Tiga ratus enam puluh detik yang lalu, Yoongi sudah berencana pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk pulang sebelum Jimin menginterupsi langkahnya dan perkataan pemuda itu mau tak mau membuatnya kembali menoleh.

"Baiklah. Pulang saja, lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa sampai dan masuk ke dalam rumah."

Yoongi mengernyit, menelengkan kepalanya kemudian bertanya heran "Apa maksudmu?"

Dan pertanyaan itu segera terjawab ketika Jimin mengayunkan beberapa anak kunci yang dikaitkan pada miniatur _keychain_ kumamon di depan wajahnya.

Itu kunci rumahnya!

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?! Seingatku, kunci itu kusimpan di dalam―" Yoongi baru teringat sesuatu saat ia meraba saku belakang celana.

"Di dalam saku jas laboratoriummu, dan jas itu kau titipkan padaku." Senyuman Jimin semakin lebar, tampak sangat bahagia.

Yeah, pemuda itu memang selalu bahagia setiap kali berhasil menjahili Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa Jimin sedang meledeknya dengan terus memainkan anak-anak kunci tersebut hingga menghasilkan suara gemerincing yang entah kenapa terdengar menyebalkan, sama menyebalkannya seperti seringaian jahil yang terselip pada senyuman pemuda itu.

Tak hanya kunci rumah, dompet miliknya pun ada pada Jimin. Yoongi memegang kepalanya sendiri, merutuki kebodohannya. Tapi, ia memang sama sekali tak kepikiran kalau kunci dan dompetnya akan―

"Dompetku…"

"Oh, itu hanya dengan sedikit trik!"

― _dijadikan tawanan agar dirinya menemani pemuda itu pergi._

Suara ketukan langkah kaki mendekat dan Yoongi melihat Jimin sudah berdiri di depannya. Senyuman pemuda itu kini tampak berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu, tidak ada kesan jahil ataupun meledek, kali ini terlihat tulus.

"Temani aku, oke?"

Masih dengan wajah malasnya, Yoongi kembali bertanya. "Memangnya mau ke mana?"

"Ke Myeong-dong,"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa barang. _Penting_." Jimin sengaja menekankan kata _penting_. Meminimalisir penolakan dari Yoongi. "Tolong temani aku, oke?" pintanya lagi.

Membuat seorang Min Yoongi berkata ' _iya_ ' adalah tantangan untuk Jimin. Pemuda pucat itu tidak mudah dibujuk atau dirayu sekalipun diiming-imingi dengan berbagai macam hal yang disukainya. Tidak oleh Jimin, tidak oleh siapa pun. Setidaknya, mereka semua harus melewati tahap seleksi ala Min Yoongi sebelum pemuda itu berkata ' _iya, oke, baiklah_ '.

Untuk sebagian orang yang terkoneksi dengan Yoongi, sikapnya itu memang agak menyusahkan. Apalagi kalau sedang dikejar _deadline_.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, ia tak pernah berpikir kalau sikap pemuda itu menyusahkan. Ia malah menjadikannya sebuah tantangan. Lagi pula, Yoongi itu berbeda dan harus didekati dengan cara yang berbeda pula.

Yoongi menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Lagian, ia tidak akan bisa pulang jika kunci rumah dan dompetnya ada di tangan Jimin, dan ia yakin Jimin pun tidak akan mengembalikannya begitu saja sebelum keinginannya dituruti.

Cukup dengan ponselnya saja yang pernah Jimin tahan selama satu minggu karena ia lupa membuatkan coklat saat valentine.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu langsung pulang."

Jimin terkekeh, meraih Yoongi dalam rangkulannya dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Sip."

 _Akhirnya mau juga_.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi dan keramaian adalah dua hal yang kontradiktif, Jimin tahu benar.

Bagi Yoongi, berada di tengah keramaian sangat menguras banyak energi, melelahkan dan juga membosankan.

Pemuda itu memang bisa menjadi pembicara yang sangat baik di depan ribuan mahasiswa ketika menyampaikan penyuluhan. Tapi selesai berorasi, Yoongi akan memilih langsung pulang ke rumah meninggalkan _after party_. Atau bagaimana hebatnya ketika pemuda itu menyampaikan presentasi yang mampu memukau para dosen dan teman-teman mahasiswanya. Tapi untuk aktivitas sehari-hari? Diam menyendiri di rumah dan berkutat dengan berbagai macam tanaman lebih baik untuk Yoongi daripada berkeliaran.

Yep, Yoongi adalah satu dari spesies manusia _introvert_ yang ada di dunia.

Mukanya tertekuk dengan tiga kerutan halus menghiasi dahi, kalau saja Jimin tidak menggenggam tangan Yoongi, pemuda itu sudah pasti akan menabraki orang-orang yang dilewatinya karena terus-terusan berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Jimin, aku mau pulang." kata Yoongi tanpa mendongak. Masih menunduk, memperhatikan langkah kakinya sendiri yang terseok-seok. Plastik belanjaan Jimin yang ada di tangan kanannya bergemerisik saat bergesekan dengan sisi bahan celananya. Suara-suara berisik di sekitar mereka membuat kepalanya pusing. Seandainya saja mereka datang agak sorean, mungkin suasananya tidak akan terlalu ramai seperti sekarang.

"Satu tempat lagi, setelah itu kita langsung pulang."

"Ke mana lagi?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada jengah dan juga lelah. Mereka sudah mengunjungi toko buku, toko kaset, toko komputer, dan untungnya mereka sudah mampir ke sebuah restoran untuk makan malam, jadi tidak kelaparan. Hari semakin larut, begitu pula dengan pusat perbelanjaan ini yang semakin ramai. Jam berapa mereka akan sampai di rumah?

"Ke klinik mata."

Yoongi mengernyit, ia melangkah maju dan berjalan di samping Jimin, tak lagi di belakangnya. Kemudian menatap wajah pemuda itu dari samping, "Ada apa dengan matamu? Sakit?" Sekarang, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Hanya agak kurang jelas saat melihat objek yang jauh." Seperti saat ini, semua objek yang berada di kejauhan hanya terlihat samar-samar dalam penglihatan Jimin. Sekalipun ia menyipitkan mata, segalanya masih tampak kabur. Hal itu tentu saja cukup mengganggunya, terutama ketika berada di dalam kelas dan kedapatan duduk di tribun bagian belakang, ia tidak akan bisa melihat dengan jelas layar proyektor yang berada di depan ruangan.

"Itu pasti karena kau terlalu sering melihat majalah porno." Ujar Yoongi datar. Perkataannya menyebabkan Jimin terbatuk-batuk tidak jelas, lantas berkata gelagapan, "Ma-majalah porno apa?!"

Mata Yoongi semakin menyipit menatap Jimin, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh," ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin hingga ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, suaranya terdengar sinis saat ia berkata, "Aku pernah melihat satu di bawah kolong tempat tidurmu." Perkataan Yoongi selanjutnya entah mengapa menohok hati Jimin hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti . "Ternyata seleramu tante-tante berdada besar seperti itu ya." Lalu mendorong plastik belanjaan Jimin yang sejak tadi di pegangnya ke dada pemuda itu. "Nih pegang sendiri, aku capek."

Jimin ternganga sambil menerima plastik belanjaannya. Hingga beberapa saat ia kembali ke alam sadar, Yoongi sudah berada jauh di depan sana. Ia segera berlari untuk menyusul pemuda pucat itu, " _Hyung_ tunggu! Majalah itu bukan milikku, itu milik Taehyung!"

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Hayato Fukuba memberi nama rumah kaca di belakang universitas itu dengan sebutan _Aracelli_.

Yang bermakna altar surga atau sebuah rumah yang indah bak surga.

Seperti manusia lainnya yang cenderung mencintai hal-hal cantik dan indah, pria berkebangsaan Jepang itu pun demikian.

Hayato pernah membaca sebuah buku yang menuliskan bahwa manusia bisa mengalami berbagai macam bentuk cinta. Kita bisa mencintai orangtua, anak-anak, dan kerabat. Kita bisa mencintai kota, negara dan budaya kita. Ada cinta pada alam dan seni. Ada cinta pada agama dan hal-hal suci; semuanya mengarah kepada cinta Tuhan. Semua bentuk cinta ini membawa seseorang melampaui egonya, melakukan pengorbanan dan berani menderita, memberi dan memberi lagi.

Seperti kecintaan Hayato pada alam, pada tanaman, yang membuatnya sanggup mendobrak imajinasi melebihi batasan realitas untuk menciptakan rumah kaca _Aracelli_ dan Shinjuku Imperial Garden di Tokyo. Pria itu mengorbankan segalanya; uang, tenaga, waktu, semata untuk mewujudkan bentuk cintanya kepada alam.

Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika Hayato berhasil menciptakan rumah kacanya, kemudian mengumpulkan berbagai macam tanaman untuk ia lestarikan. Tidak hanya membudidayakan tanaman langka yang setara dengan harga berlian, tanaman liar yang seringnya diabaikan pun Hayato kumpulkan di sana, karena nyatanya tanaman-tanaman itu memiliki banyak sekali manfaat.

Sayang sekali, saat Hayato meninggal dunia, rumah kaca itu sempat terabaikan dan tanaman-tanaman yang ada di dalamnya nyaris mati karena tidak terurus. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi beserta beberapa teman mahasiswanya mengajukan izin untuk mengurus _Aracelli_.

 _Aracelli_ didesain dengan arsitektur bergaya barat yang terburat dari bingkai besi, kaca dan kayu. Kesan pertama saat melihatnya adalah seperti menyaksikan sebuah rumah impian di negeri dongeng dengan kaca-kaca raksasa yang jernih dan bingkai jendela berwarna putih.

Tidak hanya Yoongi, Seokjin pun langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat bangunannya (terlepas dari isi di dalamnya waktu itu).

Sekarang, rumah kaca ini sudah kembali layak menjadi tempat tinggal berbagai bunga kaktus, tanaman hijau dan berbagai bunga dari beberapa negara. Dengan total luas tiga ribu meter persegi dan tinggi bangunan dua puluh lima meter, interior di dalamnya di bagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Di mana setiap bagian mewakili habitat alami dan sifat individu dari tanaman yang berada di sana.

Rumah kaca bagian pertama terasa hangat dan kering dinamai Aula Kaktus & Sukulen, suasana lembab dirasakan di Aula Tropis & Subtropis, suasana yang indah terasa di Aula Anggrek Tropis & Pakis, dan suasana eksotik terasa di Aula Pameran Tanaman.

Sudah bisa dipastikan, tidak hanya para pecinta tanaman saja, siapa pun akan langsung jatuh cinta melihat tempat ini. Sayang sekali tempat ini tidak terbuka untuk umum, hanya dikhususkan untuk para mahasiswa pembudidayaan tanaman yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit.

Meskipun ada pameran di setiap tahunnya, para pengunjung hanya diperbolehkan berada di sekitar Aula Pameran Tanaman. Tidak lebih.

"Yoongiiii, kenapa semakin hari mereka semakin cantik saja, oh, oh bonsai merah yang terang seperti _winterberry_ ~" Seokjin tak henti-hentinya memuji beberapa tanaman yang berhasil mereka miniaturisasikan. "Rasanya ingin kubawa pulang dan menyimpannya di dalam kamar."

"Bodoh, yang ada malah kau membunuh mereka," Namjoon menyahut dari balik dahan-dahan kamelia putih. Pemuda itu sedang melakukan _grafting_ : suatu metode untuk menambah variasi bunga dalam satu pohon.

"Aku _kan_ hanya bercanda, bodoh," cibir Seokjin. Mereka berdua sering sekali memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan bodoh; seperti sudah melekat dalam diri masing-masing dan mereka tidak keberatan. Ck, pasangan aneh.

"Orang bodoh tidak melakukan _grafting_."

"Orang bodoh juga tidak melakukan miniaturisasi."

"Lebih baik kau diam. Aku sedang konsentrasi. Suara cemprengmu itu hanya menganggu konsentrasiku. Bisa-bisa _grafting_ nya kacau dan bunganya tidak tumbuh." Ujar Namjoon sarkasme.

 _A-apa?! Cempreng katanya?_

Sialan.

Seokjin mendengus, matanya mendelik malas. Mulut Namjoon bisa sangat terlalu pahit, dan juga bisa sangat terlalu manis. Layaknya debu beralih emas. Ia beranjak pergi dari teritorial bonsai yang bersebelahan dengan teritorial kamelia di mana Namjoon berada, memutuskan untuk menjauh sebelum tersulut emosi. Lebih baik ia menghampiri Yoongi.

Namjoon diam-diam tertawa puas dalam hati karena berhasil mengolok Seokjin. Ketika pemuda itu mulai menjauh, ia berkata sambil setengah berteriak. "Sayang, aku cuma bercanda."

"Mati saja sana!"

"Seokjinku yang manis, jangan marah."

"Berisik!"

Yang ada Namjoon semakin tergelak mendengarnya.

Para _bumblebee_ tampak berseliweran ketika Seokjin memasuki Aula Anggrek Tropis  & Pakis, beraktivitas seperti biasa untuk mengumpulkan nektar dan pollen. Para lebah itu tak hanya sekadar mengumpulkan nektar, di rumah kaca ini, binatang kecil pengumpul madu tersebut digunakan sebagai polinator untuk membantu penyerbukan tanaman.

Awalnya mereka ingin menggunakan kupu-kupu, namun dosen pembimbing mereka mengatakan kalau terkadang kupu-kupu menuntut balas jasa yang kelewat mahal. Ratusan butir telurnya yang menempel pada daun akan menetas menjadi ulat rakus pengunyah daun tanaman.

Tanaman bukannya untung tapi malah buntung dalam arti sebenarnya.

Begitu juga dengan semut yang terkenal sebagai pengumpul madu, namun semut sering membuat sarang pada bagian tanaman. Misalnya pada daun, sehingga menyebabkan daun-daun pada tanaman akan berlipat.

Lain halnya dengan lebah. Mereka jauh dari sifat merusak seperti yang disebutkan itu. Mereka sama sekali bukan hama tanaman, tapi malah membantu menaikkan produksi. Lebah merupakan serangga penyerbuk (polinator) tanaman yang paling penting di alam dibandingkan angin, air, dan serangga lainnya. Banyak peneliti mengungkapkan bahwa terdapat kenaikan produksi jika sejumlah koloni lebah diletakkan di sekitar lokasi tanaman.

"Bertengkar lagi?" tebak Yoongi saat melihat Seokjin melintasi ruangan dengan wajah masam. Pemuda pucat itu sedang mencabut bibit-bibit bunga anggrek untuk ia pindahkan ke dalam pot-pot yang baru.

Seokjin mengambil sepasang sarung tangan latex dari dalam kotak yang telah disediakan dan mengenakannya. "Tidak benar-benar bertengkar. Kau tahu sendiri, kami berdua kan memang seperti itu," Kemudian melangkah menghampiri Yoongi, ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Seperti bertengkar sungguhan."

"Akting kami keren, kan?" Seokjin terkekeh, sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah merana. "Seharusnya dulu aku mendaftar di program studi _performing art_ saja ya… tidak perlu mengikuti perkataan orang tuaku."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk, "Benar, seharusnya kau mendaftar di sana saja sehingga kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan Namjoon dan bertengkar dengannya setiap hari. Jadi, aku tidak akan terganggu dengan suara berisik kalian."

Bukannya tersinggung, Seokjin malah dibuat berpikir oleh perkataan sarkastik Yoongi barusan. Benar juga, kalau ia masuk jurusan _performing art_ , ia tentu tidak akan mengenal dan dekat dengan Namjoon. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah jadian. Seokjin tidak punya bayangan mengenai bagaimana hari-harinya tanpa pemuda itu.

Ternyata, ada hikmahnya juga ia salah jurusan.

"Mana bibit anggrek yang akan ditanam di dalam botol?" Lupakan perihal asmara, sekarang waktunya bagi Seokjin untuk bertugas.

Yoongi memberi isyarat dengan dagu, menunjuk pada sebuah tampah plastik lebar di depannya.

"Sudah disterilkan belum?"

"Sudah."

"Botol dan bibitnya?"

"Iya, sudah semua. Tinggal kau masukkan ke dalam botol-botol kaca."

Seokjin mengerjap, pandangannya berpindah-pindah pada Yoongi, pada bibit dan botol kaca. Tak lupa pada pipet kecil yang tergolek bisu di antaranya."Kau mengerjakan ini semua sendirian?" terselip perasaan bersalah dalam suaranya. Kemarin, ia harus pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan keluarga. Jadi, tidak bisa membantu Yoongi sampai selesai.

Tapi, Yoongi menggeleng, dan Seokjin mengernyit bingung.

"Jimin membantuku."

Bibir Seokjin membulat, lantas mengangguk paham. Ia merasa tenang sekarang, setidaknya, Yoongi tidak mengerjakannya sendirian.

Untuk beberapa waktu, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Momen itu sangat menenangkan; saat angin berhembus dengan lamban masuk lewat beberapa kaca jendela yang terbuka. Di bawah atap rumah kaca transparan, terlihat jelas bagaimana awan bergeser dengan sangat pelan, langit biru bersih yang menaungi bagai kanopi. Seolah-olah mereka sedang berada di alam bebas.

Seokjin mulai memasukkan biji-biji bunga anggrek ke dalam botol-botol yang sudah disterilkan dengan menggunakan pipet bersih. Setelah tahap ini selesai, bibit anggrek di dalam botol itu harus dipanaskan kembali menggunakan spiritus sebelum kemudian ditutup rapat dan diletakkan di lemari kaca.

Seokjin sudah menyelesaikan tahap pertama. Sekarang, waktunya untuk memanaskan mereka. Pemuda itu baru saja ingin pergi ke lab sebelum Yoongi berkata kalau spiritusnya habis.

"Baru saja habis kemarin."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke laboratorium universitas untuk meminta satu jerigen." Kata Seokjin, sudah siap berdiri sebelum Yoongi menginterupsi lagi dengan memegang tangannya.

"Biar aku saja. Kebetulan, aku juga ingin menemui profesor Jung sebentar. Tadi beliau mengirim pesan agar aku datang ke ruangannya." Ia melepaskan sarung tangan _latex_ nya dan memberikannya pada Seokjin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakan bagianmu di sini."

Yoongi mengangguk, tak lupa mengucapkan frasa terima kasih sebelum pergi dari sana.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Kira-kira, apa yang harus kuberikan pada Jungkook untuk _white day_ nanti?"

Sepuluh. Jimin menghitung dalam hati, Taehyung sudah mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak sepuluh kali selama dua mata kuliah berjalan hingga akhirnya selesai. Ia mulai bosan dan malas, karena sembilan masukan yang ia berikan untuk sembilan pertanyaan pemuda itu sebelumnya sama sekali tak ditanggapi. Selalu saja ditepis dengan alasan, _Jungkook tidak akan suka, terlalu feminim Jungkook bukan wanita, norak, terlalu mainstream, Jungkook begini, Jungkook begitu―_ dan lain-lain sampai Jimin jengah sendiri.

"Hei, Jimin, kira-kira apa?"

Tapi kalau tidak ditanggapi, Taehyung juga tidak akan berhenti bertanya.

Sementara mereka melangkah beriringan, Jimin menoleh setengah hati, "Kasih kelinci sajalah," kalau sarannya masih tak didengar. Jimin berjanji tidak akan mau menanggapi Taehyung lagi.

Perempatan di kening Taehyung muncul, "Kelinci?"

"Iya, kelinci." Jimin pikir, binatang itu cocok dengan kepribadian Jungkook yang lucu. Dan anak itu pasti suka. Kenapa ia memanggilnya anak? Karena Jungkook masih berstatus sebagai anak SMA. Mereka pernah beberapa kali _hangout_ bertiga, dan sejauh yang Jimin tahu, kepribadian Jungkook memang lucu.

"Kok... binatang… ?" Taehyung menyahut heran, "Kan untuk perayaan _whiteday_?"

"Memangnya ada larangan untuk memberi binatang peliharaan."

"Tidak ada sih, tapi―"

"Dengar, jaman sekarang, kau bisa memberikan apa pun yang kemungkinan Jungkook sukai saat perayaan _whiteday_ selain marshmallow, coklat atau permen yang menurutmu sudah mainstream." _Apa salahnya membuat trobosan terbaru? Pikir Jimin_. "Kenapa tidak kau coba memberinya binatang peliharaan saja? Dan minta dia untuk merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Dari pada makanan yang tidak bisa terlalu lama di simpan."

Ada jeda yang Taehyung gunakan untuk berpikir kalau perkataan Jimin ada benarnya. Dan saran pemuda itu tentang memberikan kelinci, sepertinya menarik juga. Boleh dicoba.

"Idemu bagus juga, Jim." Cengiran lebar Taehyung muncul setelahnya dan bahu Jimin ditepuk pelan. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari kalau ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan pemuda itu. "Eh, aku baru sadar kau memakai kaca mata hari ini, tumben."

Dari balik kaca matanya, Jimin menatap Taehyung datar. Mendadak ingin sekali memukul kepala pemuda itu. Mereka sudah bersama hampir seharian ini, dan Taehyung baru sadar kalau dirinya memakai kaca mata?

"Rabun jauh." Ia berujar singkat.

"O-oh…" Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian berdecak dengan raut wajah prihatin. Perkataan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu selanjutnya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang diucapkan Yoongi tempo hari.

"Makanya Jim, jangan terlalu sering melihat majalah atau video porno. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata!"

Jimin sudah ingin menendang Taehyung tetapi pemuda itu sudah kabur terlebih dahulu.

"Brengsek, kemari kau, Taehyung!" Jimin berujar geram, tak terima dilimpahkan aib milik pemuda itu. "Siapa yang kau maksud sering menonton video porno?! Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Yeah, walau tak dipungkiri kalau dirinya pun turut menonton video porno semata hanya untuk menuntaskan hasrat ketika sedang tinggi, tapi setidaknya ia tak terlalu parah seperti Taehyung!

Taehyung berlari sambil terbahak-bahak, Jimin mengejar dari belakang. Adegan kejar-kejaran itu mengundang perhatian dan pertanyaan dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melintas, beberapa dari mereka tentu terheran-heran. Sebagian lagi yang mengenal Jimin dan Taehyung hanya menghela napas, sudah terbiasa akan sikap kekanakan kedua pemuda itu.

Terlalu sibuk bercanda, Taehyung terus berlari sambil menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan Jimin berjarak cukup jauh dengannya. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan di depan sana sehingga tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang kesusahan membawa keranjang besar berisi pot-pot tanaman yang batangnya cukup tinggi dan hampir menutupi wajah orang itu, ditambah dengan sebuah jerigen yang terselip di tangan kanannya.

Dan orang yang sedang membawa pot bunga serta jerigen itu pun tidak terlalu bisa memperhatikan situasi di depannya.

Jimin memperingati dengan berteriak agar Taehyung melihat ke depan. Dan kejadian selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, terjadi begitu cepat dan tak ada jeda waktu untuk menghindar, saat Taehyung menoleh dan langsung menabrak si pembawa pot hingga terdorong ke belakang. Menyebabkan semua barang bawaannya jatuh; tanaman dan tanah yang ada di dalam potnya tumpah keluar berserakan di jalan.

 _Mampus kau Taehyung!_

"Kenapa lari-lari di tempat umum sih?!" matanya yang sipit menatap Taehyung dongkol, ia mengenal pemuda itu, salah satu adik angkatannya dan juga teman Jimin yang hiperaktif. "Lihat! Semuanya jadi jatuh berantakan!" Yoongi sudah kelelahan naik turun tangga karena lift menuju ruang dosen sedang direnovasi. Ditambah harus membawa beban yang lumayan berat karena profesor Jung meminta untuk memindahkan tanaman di laboratorium (yang kemarin duganakan untuk penelitian) agar dikembalikan ke rumah kaca. Belum lagi ia juga harus membawa jerigen berisi lima liter spiritus. Yoongi ingin meminta tolong Namjoon tetapi lupa kalau ponselnya tertinggal di dalam loker, alhasil ia harus membawa semuanya sendirian.

Taehyung buru-buru membantu dan melayangkan kalimat permintaan maaf berulang kali, dan berkata kalau ia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Dalam hati ia merutuk, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus menabrak pacarnya Jimin yang judes ini sih.

Yoongi yang sedang kesal lebih memilih untuk diam saja, tak mau menanggapi. Memutuskan untuk memasukkan kembali tanah yang berceceran ke dalam pot plastik.

Jimin tiba di dekat mereka sepuluh detik kemudian dan terperangah saat melihat si pembawa pot itu ternyata adalah Yoongi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yoongi _Sunbaenim_." Kata Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tetap tak ada tanggapan, dan Taehyung sadar diri, dari pada memperpanas situasi yang kemungkinan malah berakhir dimarahi lagi, lebih baik ia diam dan ikut membantu. Entah harus lega atau mengumpat, karena di saat yang bersamaan, seorang teman sekelasnya yang bernama Wonwoo datang menghampiri dan memberitahu kalau dirinya dipanggil oleh Dosen Park.

Taehyung mencoba bernegosiasi, "Sebentar, sepuluh menit lagi. Aku harus―"

Wonwoo segera menyela, " _Sekarang_. Dia memintamu datang sekarang juga. _Penting_."

"Tapi―"

Taehyung yang sedang berjongkok sedikit oleng ketika bahunya disenggol oleh lutut Jimin, "Pergi sana, biar aku yang membantunya."

Taehyung mengusap tengkuk, bingung, ingin berkata _tapi_ sekali lagi namun Jimin menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Karena mereka sama-sama tahu kalau dosen mereka yang satu itu tak pernah berkompromi dengan waktu.

"Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf, _Sunbaenim_." Taehyung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebelum pergi dari sana. Sambil berlari, Taehyung berharap dalam hati, semoga saja Jimin bisa merayu kekasihnya itu untuk memaafkan dirinya.

Detik-detik yang berlalu dalam diam sama berisiknya dengan suara-suara mahasiswa di sekitar mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi dan Jimin untuk membereskan kekacauan kecil yang disebabkan Taehyung barusan. Hanya beberapa menit, semuanya selesai.

Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang pelan, ia terus menunduk dengan wajah lesu dan Jimin bisa melihat bagaimana bulir-bulir keringat turun dari leher pemuda itu. Wajar saja, cuaca hari ini cukup panas, membuat tubuh menjadi cepat lelah.

Kedua sisi keranjang sudah digenggam oleh Yoongi, siap untuk dibawa. Tetapi, keranjang itu segera direbut oleh Jimin.

"Sini kubantu, _Hyung_."

"Tidak―" Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jimin, hendak menolak karena takut merepotkan. Tetapi, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, seketika membuat Yoongi lupa ingin mengatakan apa. Yoongi tenggelam dalam keterpanaan saat melihat Jimin; pada sepasang matanya yang saat ini dibingkai kacamata.

 _Tampan_.

 _Ah, sial. Tapi memang tampan_.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan kelasku sudah berakhir. Lagi pula, ini lumayan berat." Suara Jimin berhasil menarik Yoongi dari lautan pikirannya. Pemuda pucat itu mengerjap, tiba-tiba saja merasa konyol sendiri. "Kau bawa spiritusnya saja. Ayo, mau ke rumah kaca, _kan_?" Lalu, Jimin tersenyum lagi.

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau senyuman Jimin memang semakin menawan karena kaca matanya? Yoongi meringis dalam hati, ia benar-benar seperti gadis labil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"I-iya." Jawabnya kaku.

"Yasudah, ayo."

 _Kenapa, aku jadi gugup begini…_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Orang bijak pernah berkata, bahwa, jatuh cinta akan selalu seperti ketika seseorang mengiris tenggorokanmu, benar-benar secepat itu, dan kau tak menyadarinya karena semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa kau cegah.

Yoongi membenarkan, karena ia sudah mengalaminya berulang kali.

Berulang kali, pada orang yang sama.

 _Park Jimin_.

Lalu, sekarang, ia juga sedang jatuh cinta lagi.

Pada _Park Jimin yang memakai kaca mata_.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Jimin dan Yoongi masuk ke rumah kaca.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir ketika Yoongi meninggalkan mereka, dan kedua orang itu sekarang sedang berada di Aula Kaktus & Sukulen, terlihat akur dan tenang. Dari pada sepasang kekasih, sebenarnya Yoongi melihat mereka lebih mirip seperti kakak dan adik.

Sementara Seokjin berbicara mengenai filosofi kaktus, Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi pendengar sembari memindahkan satu per satu kaktus dari dalam penampang ke dalam pot-pot kecil. Yoongi tidak benar-benar mendengarkan Seokjin, karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Jimin yang duduk di seberang penampang yang ada di hadapannya, tepat di sebelah Namjoon. Sedangkan dirinya, duduk di samping Seokjin.

Sesekali, Yoongi mencuri-curi lihat pada Jimin yang sedang sibuk membantu dan mendengarkan Seokjin.

"Kaktus bisa hidup dengan sedikit air, tapi tidak berarti bisa kuat hidup tanpa air."

"Kaktus bisa hidup dengan sedikit perhatian, tapi tidak berarti bisa kuat hidup tanpa perhatian."

"Kaktus tidak berdaun, tapi dia punya rangkaian akar panjang yang membuatnya istimewa dibandingkan tanaman lainnya."

"Kaktus memang arogan dengan duri-duri yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, tapi itu hanya sebagai bentuk proteksi diri sekaligus caranya bertahan hidup dengan mengurangi penguapan."

"Kaktus selalu berupaya melawan tantangan cuaca, ini menunjukkan betapa kaktus tidak mau seperti bola di dalam kotak persegi yang hanya mampu memantul ke atas, ke bawah, ke kanan, dan ke kiri."

"Kaktus memang butuh waktu lama untuk mengeluarkan bunganya,tapi sesungguhnya dia hanya sedang mencoba mengajarkan arti kesabaran bagi si pemelihara."

"Yep, itulah kaktus, yang punya cara tersendiri untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi mereka yang ingin belajar."

Seokjin selesai dengan celotehannya dan Jimin yang pertama menanggapi, "Aku baru tahu kalau program studi pembudidayaan tanaman belajar mengenai filosofi juga, kupikir tidak."

"Memang tidak," Sahut Namjoon, matanya melirik Seokjin yang saat ini sedang tertawa senang. "Seokjin membuat filosofinya sendiri."

"Tidak, aku tidak membuatnya sendiri kok. Yoongi juga turut berpartisipasi. Iya kan, Yoongi?" Seokjin menyenggol Yoongi dengan bahunya, dan respon yang ia dapatkan benar-benar tak terduga karena pemuda itu terlihat kaget sekali hingga oleng ke samping. "Duh haha, maaf, maaf."

Melihat hal itu, yang lain pun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa mereka. Pasalnya, raut wajah Yoongi yang tampak ling lung terlihat lucu, belum lagi sekarang ia memberengut.

"Kenapa kalian senang sekali mengagetkanku ?!" gerutu Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali melamun?" koor mereka bertiga, kompak sekali.

Yoongi menghela napas, kembali berjongkok dan mengusap bagian belakang jas labnya. Memikirkan Jimin disaat sedang bertugas benar-benar bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Topik pembicaraan berubah, tak lagi membahas mengenai filosofi kaktus, melainkan film _Maze Runner; The Death Cure_ yang akan tayang pada awal tahun 2018. Seokjin terlihat begitu antusias karena ia adalah penggemar berat artis yang berperan sebagai Newt, Namjoon menanggapi sekenanya, tetapi Yoongi tahu kalau pemuda itu menyimak dengan baik.

Ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Jimin, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati pemuda itu ternyata tengah menatapnya. Seulas senyum tipisnya yang mengembang saat itu membuat Yoongi tertegun karena mengingat fakta―

 _kalau Jimin selalu memperhatikannya_.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin pernah bilang, kehidupan Yoongi tak lebih dari sekedar kertas kosong; putih dan monoton. Membosankan.

Namun, kertas putih itu perlahan terisi berbagai macam gambar dan tulisan setelah Jimin masuk ke kehidupan Yoongi. Jimin menggoda Yoongi dengan mengacaukan jadwal kegiatannya, mengganggunya, memberi kejutan dan bahkan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tidak pernah Yoongi datangi.

Awalnya, Yoongi mengira itu adalah sebuah bencana. Ternyata tidak, 'kertas putih' milik Yoongi malah terlihat lebih indah dan bermakna, tak lagi monoton dan membosankan.

Seperti sore ini, lagi-lagi Jimin mengacaukan rencananya untuk sampai di rumah dengan cepat. Jimin meminta agar Yoongi membantunya untuk menanam kaktus di rumah pemuda itu.

Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Yoongi, kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin tertarik pada kaktus? Karena mendengar filosofi dari Seokjin kah?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Sedang ingin saja."

Heh? _Sedang ingin saja?_ Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Kalau pemuda itu menginginkan sesuatu, sudah pasti ada apa-apanya. Bukan hanya sekadar _ingin saja_.

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada sesuatu _kan_?"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat― _konyol sekali_ ―hanya untuk menyelami mata masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya Jimin menyerah karena tak tahan menatap sorot mata Yoongi yang seolah sedang meneliti sesuatu. Ia terkekeh seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusak surai hitamnya yang lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita berkencan, tapi aku sedang malas pergi ke tempat umum."

 _Tuh kan, ada udang di balik batu_.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Sudah lama kau tidak main ke rumahku. Lagi pula besok _weekend, kan_? Aku tahu kau tidak ada kelas. Kebetulan, aku juga tidak ada."

Yoongi masih mempertimbangkan.

Rasanya susah sekali mengajak orang _introvert_ keluar dari sangkar, tapi Jimin tetap berusaha seperti biasa; mengeluarkan segala macam cara agar Yoongi menyetujuinya. "Yeah, mengenai menanam kaktus itu aku tidak bohong."

Padahal, besok Yoongi sudah menyusun rencana untuk tidur seharian.

Namun, ucapan yang Jimin katakan lagi setelahnya membuat Yoongi tak jadi menolak.

"Akhir-akhir ini rumahku terasa lebih sepi. Ayah dan ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka." Tak biasanya Jimin mengeluh mengenai rutinitas orang tuanya, sesibuk apapun mereka, Jimin selalu berusaha untuk paham. Hanya saja, belakangan ini rasa jenuhnya semakin menjadi. Rumahnya terasa kosong dan dingin.

Dan lagi, siapa yang bisa tahan dalam kesepian?

"Kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau datang berkunjung."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Nanti saja, di rumahmu."

"Oh, lalu kenapa kita tidak pergi ke toko bunga?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membeli bibit kaktus tentu saja."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membawa beberapa, minta sedikit dari rumah kaca."

"Woah, apakah itu tidak menjadi masalah?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak. Tenang saja, lagi pula _kan_ hanya minta sedikit." Ia semakin merapat pada Jimin ketika segerombolan anak sekolah berlari-lari dari arah berlawanan sambil berseru heboh kalau yang lebih dulu sampai di luar itulah pemenangnya. Yoongi jadi teringat kejadian siang tadi.

Mereka berjalan di antara padat khalayak umum peron stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Peron itu ramai, dipenuhi pekerja kantoran, anak sekolah dan mungkin juga mahasiswa yang berbondong-bondong untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Inilah alasan mengapa Yoongi memilih pulang lebih malam, semata untuk menghindari keramaian dan desakan dari para penumpang lain. Karena saat malam hari, peron kereta jauh lebih sepi dan legang.

Jimin mencari-cari jemari Yoongi yang berayun pelan seiring langkah kaki mereka, bersembunyi di balik lengan sweater panjang berwarna abu-abu. _Satu, dua, tiga_ ― tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk menemukannya dan membuat jemari mereka saling bertautan.

Ada perasaan hangat ketika tangannya digenggam erat, lalu ditarik mendekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan, dan Yoongi tak perlu mendongak hanya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

Samar-samar di antara ramainya suara di sekitar, Yoongi mendengar Jimin mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai menu makan malam apa yang ia inginkan. Yoongi tak mau ambil pusing, pun ia juga bukan tipe orang yang rewel terhadap menu makanan. Jadi, ia menjawab kalau semuanya terserah pada Jimin.

Jimin menjetikkan jemarinya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan Kimbab untukmu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum mengejek, "Memangnya kau bisa."

"Meh, jangan meremehkan kemampuan memasakku." Jimin menepuk dadanya bangga. "Aku jamin kau akan jatuh cinta lagi padaku."

Tungkai kakinya lagi-lagi yang menjadi sasaran, ditendang tanpa belas kasih dan Jimin mengeluh protes, memang apa yang salah dari ucapannya ?

"Ini tempat umum, bodoh!" bisik Yoongi galak. "Jangan bicara cinta-cintaan."

Sambil mengusap kakinya, Jimin hanya membalas dengan decakan malas, terkadang kesal sendiri saat mengingat kalau hubungan sesama lelaki masih dianggap anomali. Dan, Yoongi sengaja tak menanggapi lebih. Karena ia pun paham, lebih dari apa pun.

Tak lama, suara interkom berdenging memberikan infomasi tentang kedatangan kereta dan para penumpang dimohon untuk berdiri di belakang garis aman untuk menunggu kereta berhenti. Jimin mengingatkan agar Yoongi berdiri di belakang garis pembatas.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan, Yoongi merasakan getaran ponsel dari dalam tas selempang yang ia kenakan. Fokusnya teralih bertepatan dengan kereta yang tiba di hadapan mereka, dan bagaimana waktu tiga detik setelah itu kerumunan orang keluar begitu cepat dari pintu kereta yang terbuka serta tarikan sigap pada kedua bahunya dari arah samping membuat Yoongi tersentak.

Tiga detik yang lalu, bisa saja Yoongi terbawa arus kerumunan manusia –manusia itu dan berakhir terinjak-injak.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ , sebenarnya aku sedikit bersyukur karena kau tidak terlalu suka bepergian ke luar." Masih memegangi kedua bahu Yoongi, Jimin berbisik kecil di belakangnya. Mereka masih menunggu giliran masuk setelah para penumpang itu keluar. "Terkadang, kau bisa sangat ceroboh dan itu berbahaya. Kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati " katanya lagi, menasehati.

Belum hilang masa transisi Yoongi pasca kaget, bahunya kini di dorong oleh Jimin dari belakang setelah tak ada lagi penumpang yang turun. Suasana di dalam sana begitu ramai, penuh sesak dengan orang-orang sama seperti kota-kota besar lainnya. Jimin membawa Yoongi ke sebuah sudut gerbong di dekat pintu penghubung, melewati himpitan penumpang lain dengan susah payah, dan Yoongi langsung menghempaskan punggungnya pada dinding gerbong begitu tiba di sana.

Selagi Yoongi menunduk dan menutup mata (mencoba melakukan hal yang sebenarnya sia-sia; berusaha mengenyahkan suara berisik di sekitar), Jimin yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu mengeluarkan iPod beserta earphones, lalu memasangkan satu pada telinga kanan Yoongi, dan satu lagi pada telinga kirinya sendiri.

Yoongi pun serentak membuka kedua mata ketika benda itu menyentuh daun telinganya, dan saat dengan perlahan melodi mulai mengalun merdu, Jimin berkata. "Abaikan suara berisik itu, dengarkan lagu ini saja ―Charlie Puth, _Some Type of Love_." dan sesudahnya, ia melanjutkan potongan lirik dari nada yang mengalun dengan riang.

 _Every single moment will be faded into you_

 _._ _  
That's some type of love_

 _._ _  
That's some type of love_

.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, lalu ikut bersenandung kecil bersama Jimin.

 _And I won't sing the blues_

 _._ _  
Cause all I need is you, woah oh_

 _._ _  
Every single question will be answered all by you_

 _._ _  
That's some type of love_

 _._ _  
That's some type of love_

Yeah, sepertinya Jimin memang mempunyai sihir yang mampu mengubah hal-hal yang menurut Yoongi menyebalkan dan membosankan, menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Ada tempat-tempat yang terasa seperti mimpi ketika Yoongi menginjakkan kaki di sana. Dalam daftar Yoongi: Kota Hakodate di Jepang, Distrik Haji Lane di Singapura, La Petite France, dan Rumah Kaca Aracelli. Kini, Yoongi menambahkan satu tempat lagi di daftar tersebut: rumah Jimin.

Padahal Yoongi sudah sering berkunjung ke sini, tapi rasa kagumnya tidak pernah luntur barang sedikitpun.

Yang membuat rumah Jimin tampak menarik adalah karena desainnya yang hampir mirip dengan Aracelli, perbedaannya hanya terletak pada perpaduan batu-batu alam yang digunakan sebagai campuran sehingga terlihat lebih ramah lingkungan. Dan, tak semua dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, beberapa tempat privat seperti kamar tidur dan kamar mandi terbuat dari kayu jati dan batu alam.

Rumah dua lantai milik orangtua Jimin memang tak terlalu besar, terkesan minimalis, mungkin itu sebabnya garasi sengaja di desain di bawah tanah, agar lahan rumahnya (yang kini disulap menjadi taman mini) tidak terlihat sumpek karena sempit. Selain itu, tanah lebih yang berada di sekeliling rumahnya ditanami pohon pinus, bambu yang diukir sedemikian rupa, pohon palem, dan beberapa tanaman hias lainnya

Benar-benar seperti rumah yang Yoongi impikan.

"Mau makan dulu, atau mau langsung….?" Jimin memberi opsi begitu mereka sampai di dalam.

"Lebih baik kita langsung menanam kaktus dulu saja," Yoongi menyarankan, tas selempangnya ia letakkan di salah satu sofa putih tulang yang berada di ruang tamu. "Setelah selesai, baru santai-santai."

Jimin tersenyum menanggapi, "Ide bagus. Ayo ke dapur sebentar, kau perlu minum." Pinta Jimin, dan Yoongi dengan senang hati mengekorinya.

Selagi Jimin menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam dua buah gelas, Yoongi kembali mencuri-curi lihat wajah pemuda itu.

Tak lama, acara kecilnya berubah jadi menatap dan memperhatikan.

Benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Jimin, hal yang sangat jarang Yoongi lakukan karena seringnya dilanda rasa gugup terlebih dahulu bahkan hanya sekedar melihat senyuman kecilnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Jimin bertanya karena merasakan tatapan Yoongi yang terus mengarah padanya, lalu menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk pada pemuda itu.

Yoongi menyambut dengan hangat, merangkumnya dengan kedua tangan dan minum dengan perlahan. "Tidak ada. Kacamatamu…" jeda, ia mengulum bibirnya sejenak yang penuh dengan rasa manis dari jus jeruk. "…kapan selesai dibuat?"

"Kemarin sore. Apakah aneh?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku yang memakai kacamata?"

Yoongi sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar ketika ia berujar, "Tidak kok. Bagus." _Aku suka_.

Jimin terkekeh sebelum menegak habis jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah, kemudian meletakkan gelas kotor itu ke dalam _dishwasher_. "Kupikir terlihat aneh, soalnya teman-teman sekelasku terus-terusan menatap ke arahku."

Menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Jimin, Yoongi berusaha untuk menahan dengusan. Palingan, yang terus-terusan menatapnya adalah wanita-wanita yang menjadi fans pemuda itu.

"Di mana kita akan menanam kaktus?" tanya Yoongi setelahnya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Pekarangan belakang saja."

"Oke."

Yoongi kembali membututi Jimin untuk menuju ke pekarangan belakang, dan langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang tak kalah keren dengan pekarangan depan rumahnya. Lahan di sana juga dijadikan taman minimalis dengan berbagai macam tanaman hias dan juga terdapat tiga varian kursi gantung berbentuk bundar yang sengaja diletakkan di sana untuk bersantai.

Mereka duduk di atas batu-batuan alam dekat kolam ikan setelah mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Tidak terlalu banyak, karena Jimin hanya ingin menanam dua pot kaktus saja, tidak mau lebih.

"Kenapa cuma dua?"

"Pokoknya dua saja," kata Jimin lagi ketika Yoongi berkata kalau bibit yang ia bawa dari rumah kaca masih tersisa banyak. "Kembalikan saja sisanya ke rumah kaca."

"Ck, iya iya."

Karena mereka menanamnya langsung di dalam pot, dan kaktus itu sudah pasti akan diletakkan sebagai hiasan ketika tumbuh nanti, maka Yoongi menggunakan campuran batu kapur yang dihancurkan agar kaktus itu mendapatkan porositas.

"Dengar, setelah ini, jangan langsung dipajang di dalam ruangan tapi di tempat teduh dengan intensitas cahaya matahari sedang dan kelembapan udara cukup serta sirkulasi udara yang baik." Yoongi berujar panjang lebar dan Jimin menyimak dengan baik. Kalau perihal kaktus ataupun tanaman, Yoongi memang selalu bersemangat. "Oh ya, dan jangan disiram setiap hari. Cukup satu minggu sekali. Yeah, kau tahu kan habitat kaktus itu kering, jadi hanya membutuhkan sedikit air."

Jimin mengangguk paham, dan disaat yang bersamaan, ia mengingat ucapan Seokjin.

 _Kaktus bisa hidup dengan sedikit air, tapi tidak berarti bisa kuat hidup tanpa air._

"Yap, sudah selesai." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang terdapat noda tanah dan batu kapur. Senyumnya mengembang kala menatap bentuk pot kaktus itu yang terlihat unik. Selera ibu Jimin ternyata asyik juga. Lalu, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Jimin yang sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Yoongi kembali dibuat heran.

Namun tak lama, Jimin mulai bersuara lagi. "Aku ingin bertanya."

Sebelah alis Yoongi menukik, lantas berujar, "Apa?"

Jimin merubah posisi, menjulurkan kaki dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang. "Sejauh aku mengenalmu, kuperhatikan, kau suka sekali pada tanaman ini―" matanya melirik sebentar ke arah dua pot berisi kaktus yang baru saja selesai mereka tanam. "―pada kaktus. Yeah, walaupun kau memang mengurus semua tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca, tapi setiap kali berhadapan dengan kaktus, kau kelihatan berbeda…" Jimin menerawang, bahkan ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana marahnya Yoongi ketika ia tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah pot berisi kaktus mungil dengan bentuk yang lucu di rumah kaca. Sekarang, ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Yoongi. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Yoongi balik bertanya tanpa menjawab.

"Entahlah, tapi selalu ada masa di mana aku merasa penasaran mengenai hal-hal seperti ini." mata Jimin sama sekali tak teralihkan, "Misalnya , tentang seseorang yang memiliki pemikiran dan sudut pandang berbeda terhadap suatu hal. Tentang bagaimana cara kalian menciptakan filosofi kaktus."

Yoongi terkekeh, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk tegak sambil bersila dan bersiap untuk menguliahi Jimin. "Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu dulu." Sepertinya, kali ini ia akan berbicara panjang lebar. Hal lain yang juga jarang ia lakukan. "Apa kau tahu fenomenologi?"

Jeda tiga detik, Jimin tampak mengingat-ingat, kemudian menjawab. "Sebuah studi dalam bidang filsafat yang mempelajari manusia sebagai sebuah fenomena?" dan ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat respon Yoongi yang berupa anggukan.

"Benar, di sisi itu juga, ada tradisi yang disebut tradisi fenomenologi. Di mana, dalam tradisi ini mengatakan bahwa bahasa selalu mewakili suatu pemaknaan terhadap benda. Jadi, satu kata saja sudah dapat memberikan pemaknaan pada suatu hal yang ingin di maknai." Yoongi menghela napas sebentar, "Misalnya, aku sendiri memaknai kaktus itu _sangat berharga_ , sedangkan di luar sana, orang-orang memaknai mereka _tak ada gunanya_."

Jimin tercenung, Yoongi melanjutkan.

"Kaktus itu sebenarnya sangat berharga, tapi seringnya di pandang sebelah mata. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui betapa bermanfaatnya tanaman ini." Ada seberkas perasaan kecewa yang terselip dalam suara Yoongi, sebab, ia sendiri pun masih belum berhasil menerbitkan karya tulis mengenai spesies ini karena mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan sumber acuan atau kutipan para ahli. Seandainya ia berada di Amerika, mungkin risetnya akan lebih mudah."dan kenapa aku menyukai kaktus? Karena mereka adalah satu dari sekian hal kecil yang luput dari perhatian manusia, yang seringnya diabaikan dan tidak dipedulikan. Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku mulai memilih lebih menyukai hal-hal kecil itu,dan berusaha untuk lebih memaknai keberadaan mereka."

Ya, _mereka_. Biar bagaimanapun, kaktus dan tanaman lainnya juga makhluk hidup bukan? Tersirat sendu dari senyuman Yoongi yang muncul setelahnya, "Hanya agar mereka tidak diabaikan dan kesepian lagi. Kau merasakannya juga _kan_? Kesepian adalah hal yang tak enak dan menyakitkan." selang sedetik, suara tawa meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Aku juga bingung kenapa jadi sering melankolis setiap kali dihadapkan pada tanaman langka."

Jimin menggeleng tanpa sadar saat bibirnya bergumam ' _Tidak_ ', saking terpananya mendengar semua penjelasan Yoongi mengenai kaktus dan melihat tawa bebas dari pemuda pucat itu.

Inilah hal yang menarik dari Yoongi, pemuda itu selalu punya pemikiran yang mungkin tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Pemuda itu selalu memperhatikan dan mengamati sekelilingnya, bahkan hingga hal-hal kecil yang dianggap orang lain sama sekali tak berharga, Yoongi bisa memaknainya dengan sangat luar biasa.

Meskipun seringnya teman-teman pemuda itu menganggap kalau sikap Yoongi terlalu cuek, padahal menurut Jimin, tidak sama sekali. Yoongi memang pendiam, namun bukan berarti tidak pedulian. Dia hanya tidak pandai bergaul, dan bukannya anti sosial. Karena anti sosial lebih cenderung mengabaikan hak, keinginan, dan perasaan orang lain. Sedangkan Yoongi, tidak.

 _Pertemanan selalu membuatku canggung_. Jimin masih ingat keluhan Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu ketika salah satu dosen mengomentari sikapnya yang senang menyendiri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yoongi dan filosofi kaktus itu berkaitan erat.

 _Kaktus tidak berdaun, tapi dia punya rangkaian akar panjang yang membuatnya istimewa dibandingkan tanaman lainnya._

Begitu pula Yoongi, pemuda itu memiliki apa yang tidak orang lain miliki; pemikiran dan perhatiannya terhadap suatu hal. Yoongi menarik dengan caranya sendiri.

 _Kaktus bisa hidup dengan sedikit perhatian, tapi tidak berarti bisa kuat hidup tanpa perhatian._

Yoongi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyendiri hingga pada akhirnya dijauhi dan terkadang itu membuatnya sedih.

 _Kaktus memang arogan dengan duri-duri yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, tapi itu hanya sebagai bentuk proteksi diri sekaligus caranya bertahan hidup dengan mengurangi penguapan._

Yoongi cenderung berbicara secara blak-blakkan, beberapa orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan sikapnya pastinya akan tersinggung. Padahal, Yoongi hanya bermaksud untuk menyampaikan apa yang memang ingin ia sampaikan tanpa perlu ada yang ditutup-tutupi ataupun disembunyikan.

Jadi..

 _Kaktus itu Yoongi_.

Dan Jimin merasa beruntung telah jatuh cinta pada si kaktus itu.

"Haloo Park Jimin," Kibasan tangan Yoongi di depan wajahnya, membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunan. "Sudah malam, kau mau kita tetap di sini?"

Saat Jimin memandang ke sekeliling, ternyata langit sore sudah berubah menjadi malam. Sepertinya mereka terlalu larut dalam obrolan sampai lupa waktu.

"Aku lapar," gerutu Yoongi, bibirnya berkerut dan kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Jimin tertawa melihat ekspresi _cute_ Yoongi yang jarang sekali pemuda itu tampilkan. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak berdiri ketika teringat untuk memasak makan malam.

"Baiklah… sekarang waktunya untuk memasak makan malam."

"Aku tidak mau membantu lho ya…" Belum sempat Jimin meminta, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu melayangkan kalimat penolakan. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau membantu. Tidak mau. Aku mau santai-santai sambil baca buku." Sambungnya lagi, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Jimin yang membantunya untuk berdiri.

Jimin tak bisa lagi menahan rasa gemasnya terhadap pemuda ini, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Yoongi dan menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka berdua. Kebiasaan yang sangat suka ia lakukan. "Iya bawel."

 _Bawel_? Rasanya kata itu tidak cocok disandingkan untuk Yoongi.

"Jimin, geli!" protes Yoongi sambil mendorong bahu pemuda itu hingga mundur selangkah. Kemudian memegangi ujung hidungnya yang ia yakini berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. "Masak sana, aku sudah kelaparan." Dan melangkah masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Jimin sambil menggerutu kalau hidungnya saat ini pasti mirip dengan badut.

Jimin hanya tertawa mendengarkan, matanya masih memperhatikan Yoongi hingga punggung kecil itu menghilang di balik belokan menuju ruangan lain dan suaranya hanya terdengar samar-samar. Jimin tak langsung menyusul, tetap berdiri di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat.

Perhatiannya beralih pada dua pot kaktus yang diletakkan di dekat kolam ikan, ia berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam keduanya di masing-masing tangan untuk dipindahkan ke atas meja kayu dekat kursi gantung.

Saat sudah tumbuh nanti, baru akan ia letakkan di atas meja belajar di dalam kamar. Kebetulan, posisi meja belajarnya berada di dekat jendela.

' _Kenapa cuma dua?'_

 _Karena ini hanya tentang kita berdua,_ batinnya. Seulas senyum tipisnya kembali terbit.

"JIMIN! AKU LAPAR!" Suara teriakan Yoongi terdengar dari dalam.

Jimin mengabaikannya sejenak, fokusnya masih tertuju pada dua kaktus itu dan berbicara pada mereka, "Kau tahu? Kupikir aku kesepian…" Katanya sendu dan sungguh-sungguh, seolah kaktus-kaktus itu akan mendengarkan perkataannya. Tapi, Yoongi pernah bilang kalau tanaman pun memiliki sensitivitas terhadap suara layaknya manusia dan hewan, meskipun mereka tidak bisa merespon.

Gagasan itu pula yang melatar belakangi alasan _mengapa Yoongi sering berbicara dengan tanaman-tanamannya di dalam rumah kaca,―_

"Tapi sekarang, tidak lagi. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi _Hyung_."

― _karena mereka mampu mendengar_.

" _Thank's…"_

"JIMIN!"

Teriakan kedua, Jimin memutuskan untuk masuk dan memasak makan malam. "AKU DATANG!" Jawabnya, balas berteriak dan segera berlari ke dalam. "Oke, oke, aku akan masak sekarang!"

Meninggalkan kedua bibit kaktus yang membisu bersama keheningan malam.

 _Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi, tak lebih dari dua manusia kesepian yang berusaha untuk saling melengkapi_.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _untuk 1_ _st_ _project_ _ **MinGa Dudes**_ _. Tolong maafkan saya jika cerita ini jauh dari tema yang diusung :") #Headdesk_

 _Welp, semoga suka, semoga kalian selalu bahagia. Teruslah berkarya dan ramaikan tag_ _ **MinGa**_ _._ _ **Thank's**_ _untuk semua member_ _ **MinGa Dudes**_ _. Untuk_ _ **Glowrie**_ _dan_ _ **Kirameku**_ _ **-14**_ _, yang selalu ngingetin setiap waktu di group, and for nice moment dari yang lainnya. Saya jadi tahu rasanya dikejar deadline dan berkomitmen (?) itu kaya apa. Lol._

 _Luv J,_

 _Matchapeach._

 _Kritik dan saran diterima._

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
